<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hidden Riddle by bunnny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327170">The Hidden Riddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnny/pseuds/bunnny'>bunnny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Horcruxes, My First Fanfic, Sad Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnny/pseuds/bunnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst the rest of the wizarding world was focused on Harry Potter, Tamora had to focus on who her family was, and why strange things were happening to her each year. She had to work out why the staff were giving her such a hard time, whilst trying to balance her friends and her love life.<br/>Who is Tamora? And, perhaps more importantly, who is her father?</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hidden Riddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst the rest of the wizarding world was focused on Harry Potter, Tamora had to focus on who her family was, and why strange things were happening to her each year. She had to work out why the staff were giving her such a hard time, whilst trying to balance her friends and her love life.<br/>Who is Tamora? And, perhaps more importantly, who is her father?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Halloween Night, 1981 </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Echos of “Trick or Treat” could be heard down the street of St. Mary’s Close. Boys and girls of all ages were running from house to house, desperately trying to get as many sweets as their bags could hold. Mums and Dads followed about, lazily chatting to one another about how their night’s had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If anyone passed St. Mary’s Orphanage for Abandoned Girls, they would think the building itself had been abandoned. The lights were off, the garden was overgrown, and the curtains were shut. If someone had looked closely, however, they would be able to see the bottoms of the curtains moving slightly, and small faces trying to look out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls were desperate to be outside, desperate to see what Halloween was really about. Their housemother, Patricia Everlook, had banned them from even asking about the topic, saying that it was a holiday for devil worshippers and those whose souls belong to Satan himself. Of course, none of the girls wanted their souls to be given to the Devil; they just wanted to try sweeties for the first time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cold night of the 31st was starting to end for everyone. Homeowners were blowing out their pumpkin’s candles, children were walking home (or being carried home by their parents), and the girls of St. Mary’s were slowly trailing to their beds. All were in their beds and resting by eleven thirty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud crack interrupted Patricia Everlook’s slumber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stern woman, she had no time for anyone interrupting her - on purpose or not. Thinking that one of the children must have broken something, she quickly stood up from her bed and left her room. She walked briskly around the home, looking for the source of the noise. It would simply not do if any of her wards were out of bed at such a time. Having found nothing, she started to walk back to her room, when she suddenly felt drawn to check outside the front door. Patricia tried to shake the feeling, but she simply could not return to her bedroom until she had checked. Thinking nothing would come from it, she decided to get it over and done with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the large front door, checking left to right, not seeing anything. She was about to close the door when she felt the need to look down - so she did. Her eyes immediately met those of a baby, no more than a year old, waiting for her. </p>
<p>Patricia was never a motherly woman. She had only become the housemother of the orphanage because her own housemother had asked her to take over the facility. In truth, she had no patience for children. They were noisy and nosey and damn right messy. But, as she locked eyes with this abandoned baby, she knew that this child would be different. She knew that this was a child she would look after as if she were really Patricia’s. With a rare smile on her face, she bent over and picked up the basket, and hurried inside.  </p>
<p>She looked all over the basket, hoping for a note to explain why anyone would give up such a beautiful baby. She found nothing except for a small piece of parchment, with a name and a birthday.</p>
<p>
  <em>T. M. Riddle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> 31st July 1980. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em> 31st July 1991  </em>
</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Tammy!” Rebecca excitedly whispered into Tamora’s ear, right as the clock struck 12. The two had done this every year, on both their birthdays, since Rebecca came to the home when the pair were 8 years old. It was their small tradition; wake the other up as soon as it was their birthday, and give them their first present of the day. Not that the gift was anything huge - one year Tamora had given Rebecca a rock that had a stain that very slightly resembled a smile. The gifts themselves weren’t what was important, it was the thought of it that counted. Their housemother had banned all the girls in the house from giving gifts to one another, after Maisie Collins had decided to steal gifts from Tamora’s 9th birthday. Rebecca and Tammy had decided they would start their own small rebellion, just for each other. They always hid their gifts under their beds, so Miss Everlook couldn’t find them on her nightly rounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here you go Tammy, I found this the other day, and I just knew I had to get it for you!” Rebecca quickly thrust a small, crudely wrapped package into Tammy’s hands. It was obvious right away, she had been gifted a book. Books were Tammy’s favourite things in the world, particularly ones that Miss Everlook had banned all the girls from reading (so anything that went against the Lord’s words). She quickly unwrapped the small book, ready as ever to uncover the secrets of the world between it’s pages. It was a nearly-new copy of Peter Pan. Tammy knew that this was Rebecca’s favourite story growing up, so that was probably the reason she had given it to her. Tammy quietly thanked her friend, hugging the book close to her chest. They both knew that this would be the last time they ever gave each other their secret gifts, as Rebecca had been found by a family who wanted to adopt her. She would be leaving the home very soon, and Tammy would be alone again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was what happened to most of Tammy’s friends. Girls came into the orphanage, scared and lonely, and Miss Everlook always made Tammy look after them. They would become friends, share secrets, jokes, gifts. But then, that time always came. A couple would walk into the orphanage, looking for that special addition to their family. They would meet all the girls in the house, and Tammy would always hope to be the one to be chosen. Of course, this never happened. It was always the girl Tammy had become best friends with. After a few years, Tammy had stopped hoping. She became angry once, when a couple walked in and tried to adopt her then friend, Elizabeth. She wanted nothing more than to make them forget why they had even come into the house in the first place. She wanted them to leave and never ever come back. And surprisingly, they did. They had Elizabeth in her coat, ready to leave to her new home when, all of a sudden, they dropped her hand and walked out - not saying a word. Elizabeth, of course, was distraught. Tammy was speechless, and confused. She felt as if it were her fault that Elizabeth had been left by her to-be parents. Guilt flooded through her anytime she even thought about it. Every time since then, if prospective parents would come into the home, Tammy made sure to wish with all her might that her new friend would be chosen to go to a happy home - and everytime that she did, her friend would suddenly become a part of a new family. It was almost as if Tammy was their lucky charm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus Snape tried to avoid mixing with muggles as much as he could. His father had shown that cruelty transcends magical ability, making him wary of all muggles. He had realised that, although muggles lack magic, they have an unending imagination, in regards to causing pain to others. Snape kept his father in mind, as he walked down the quiet street. He had a task, no use getting distracted in such trivial things. Keeping his head low, he marched on. Dumbledore had trusted him with collecting one of the most important elements in ensuring that the Dark Lord never returned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had finally arrived. The house was desolate and cold. He had to double check the address, because this surely couldn’t be the location of one of the most dangerous things in the world. No, he was right. He was here. It was midnight, so perhaps that was the reason the street was as quiet as it was. Nonetheless, he had a job to do. Taking a deep breath - steadying himself for what was about to happen - he knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>He was met with complete silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he should turn away, tell Dumbledore that there was nothing he could do, tell him that the house was abandoned and that he would try again another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his dismay, he started to hear some hustle and bustle in the house. He would have to stay. He looked into the front window, wondering what kind of monster he would have to get past to complete his mission. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beady, owl-like eyes met his. Snape didn’t know what he WAS expecting, but it certainly wasn’t an old, thin woman. Her stern face reminded him of McGonagall’s (who, though he had complete respect for, scared the daylights out of him - not that he’d ever tell her that, of course.) He readied himself, preparing to stand his ground and get what he needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What could you possibly want at this time of night?” The sharp voice demanded through the window. She was obviously a no-nonsense woman, a lady who ran a strict household. Her dressing gown was wrapped tightly around her, as if any looseness would make her lose any control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am here to collect someone.” Snape stated plainly, hoping that this would make the job go as quickly as possible. He knew it was late, but surely this muggle would just make this easy for both of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, easy was never the way life seemed to go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me but it is an unbelievable hour to come to anyone’s home, let alone come and demand that I give you one of my wards. It is my job to protect these girls, but right now they are asleep and so should I be. Goodnight.” With this, Miss Everlook turned away, ending the conversation. With a sigh, Snape realised that, if she would not willingly help, he would have to take her will from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Imperio! </em>” With a flick of his wand, he had used a spell he loathed. But Dumbledore had told him to get what he needed by any means - even if that means breaking wizard law. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Everlook turned back around, and wondered towards the door of St. Marys. She unlocked it with a glazed look on her face. Anything Snape wanted her to do, she would. The sense of power he had was a feeling he had not had in a long time. Pushing down the urge to abuse this position of power, he focused on the task ahead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take me to Riddle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi friends!<br/>I'm relatively knew to writing, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a very very long time so I thought I may as well just try and write it aha.<br/>Lots of Love  ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>